


Snakey Anatomy and Grooming

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic (kinda), snake boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this one, sorry folks.Also sorry for the shit title, but I swear this is one of my better fics-





	Snakey Anatomy and Grooming

Crowley, as it turns out, has more snake-like anatomy than just his eyes and tongue. He has extra vertebrae in his spine, about 50, and more nerves in his general back, making him more flexible and more sensitive to touch. He also has a small patch of scales on his lower back, even more sensitive than the rest of his back.   
  
Aziraphale had recently discovered all of this and boy was he having a fucking _field day_ with it. Not only did Crowley turn into pretty much putty when thumbs were pressed into the scales over his spine, but he was also incredibly ticklish, more so than Aziraphale, which, while the angel hadn't expected, he absolutely _welcomed_.  
  
They were currently laying cuddled up together in the bed in Crowley's flat, Crowley's face nuzzled into Aziraphale's chest while the angel's fingers slid up and down the demon's spine. Crowley was shirtless and Aziraphale was fully clothed, but this was how they preferred things. Needless to say, Crowley loved it. He adored the feeling of his angel's body pressing so close to his, feeling his fingers tapping at his spine gently. The feeling wasn't really arousing, but it certainly could be if combined with _other_ stimulation.  
  
Crowley felt himself drifting off to sleep a bit, but Aziraphale startled him awake by moving. He jumped slightly, looking up at the angel.  
  
"Sorry, dear," Aziraphale said softly, pressing his thumbs into the small patch of scales over his lower back, kneading at his spine lightly, "I just needed to adjust a bit, my arm is falling asleep,"  
  
"It's... It's okay..." Crowley said quietly, relaxing again. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head gently, rubbing his thumbs harder into the demon's spine, making him squirm with a soft hiss. Crowley did that sometimes, hissing and squirming. For him, it wasn't always a sign of discomfort. He rarely hissed without words, in fact, hissing on its own was usually a sign to keep doing whatever it was Aziraphale was doing.  
  
"I love you," Aziraphale whispered kindly, lightly scratching at the scales. Crowley almost snorted and buried his face deeper into the angel's clothed chest, laughing a little bit. Aziraphale smiled at the fact that Crowley wasn't objecting in the slightest, nor making any attempt to get away, so he kept scratching and tickling, watching the demon squirm and listen to his laughter. Aziraphale adored it, tickling up the demon's spine and around his back, moving a bit closer to his ribs.  
  
Eventually, Crowley began to put up a fight, so Aziraphale stopped and kissed the top of his head lovingly, hands running down his spine once again. Aziraphale found himself shirtless via a miracle from Crowley, the demon planting soft kisses down the angel's stomach. Aziraphale pressed his knuckles into the demon's back, rubbing a bit harder than he had been earlier. Crowley hissed gently again as Aziraphale miracled them into different positions, Crowley on his stomach with Aziraphale sitting on top of him, the angel's knees off on either side of Crowley's hips so he didn't put too much weight on Crowley.  
  
"Relax, dear," Aziraphale whispered lovingly, sliding a thumb down the demon's spine. Crowley did so, wings appearing and laying down, not stretched out per se, but they weren't folded either. He was just relaxed. Aziraphale's hands tenderly slid down the ridge of Crowley's back, slowly rubbing at the bit of scales on his back. Crowley groaned softly, letting the angel do as he pleased. He was Aziraphale's putty now, melting under his touch. He couldn't help himself, it felt so good...  
  
Eventually, he fell asleep. He woke up later to Aziraphale spooning him, wrapped up in the angel's wings. He didn't know how long they'd been there, but he found himself not really caring. He slid his hands over Aziraphale's messy feathers, straightening them out a bit. They'd been getting better care lately, with Crowley's help, of course, but they were due another grooming...  
  
"A... Aziraphale..." The demon said quietly, still half asleep. The angel stirred slightly, the soft strokes against his feathers waking him up.  
  
"Yes, dear?" He asked, sounding tired himself. The demon grinned a bit,  
  
"You need to be groomed." He said, running his fingers up his coverts. Aziraphale shivered, tensing up.  
  
"C-Crowley dear..." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes, angel?" He asked, stopping his stroking.  
  
"... M-more..." The angel whimpered, pressing his wings against Crowley. The demon complied. He knew it was hard for Aziraphale to ask for things like this. It wasn't much easier for Crowley himself, hence why he wasn't teasing. Aziraphale may be _mostly_ passive, but he didn't pass up a chance to make things even in these situations.  
  
Crowley let his hands slide down two of Aziraphale's primaries, one hand on each, running down from the base to the tips. Aziraphale almost moaned, biting his bottom lip. He gently nudged Crowley's hands away, his wings disappearing as he cuddled into the demon's chest.  
  
"I love you..." The angel whispered into Crowley's exposed skin. Crowley shivered, hugging Aziraphale close.  
  
"I love you too, angel." He ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, which wasn't as soft and well-kept as Crowley's, but it felt just as nice to the demon. Everything about Aziraphale was perfect to Crowley. He had flaws, of course, but he knew they were there, and that's what made him perfect in Crowley's eyes. People who think they're flawless beings are assholes. Doesn't matter how many charities you donate to to make people think you're a good person, but believing you are completely perfect and that nothing about you is flawed is... Not good.  
  
Of course, there is another extreme, where _everything_ is wrong. Crowley fell closer to that side of the spectrum. His eyes were hideous, to him at least, he was _awful_ at being a demon, there was just so much to point out... But Aziraphale made him feel better about that. Aziraphale listened. He _cared_. He didn't know any other angel (or he couldn't remember any, at least) who actually gave a damn about anything but the Ineffable Plan. He was convinced if they had a record player on repeat saying "The Ineffable Plan is flawless" or something along those lines in Gabriel's place, nobody would notice anything. Maybe throw in something like "Aziraphale is a traitor". Yeah, that'd work...  
  
He soon noticed that Aziraphale had fallen asleep. He wasn't all that far behind, so he relaxed, nestled into Aziraphale's hair, eventually passing out.


End file.
